


Worship

by Gemi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral, heel worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He licked the heel in a slow, deliberate movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).



The room was not filled with silence.

There was the sound of vents thrumming with activity.  
Of claws against steel, a humming engine. 

Red slivers of light stared down at him.

He met the stare without flinching, head tilted back as the claw pressed against his chin.  
It scraped, sparks jumping. 

“Such a precious sight,” the mech purred. 

Leaned forward, hands cupping Ultra Magnus’ face.  
He did not shutter his optics as one claw rested dangerously close to it. 

“An Autobot at my feet-” the smirk grew wicked, “Between my _legs_. And the Autobot is _you_ , and that’s just wonderful, isn’t it?” 

One hand travelled down his neck. Brushed against the aqua light that formed the Autobot symbol.

“Can’t settle on some piece of scrap. _You_ are gorgeous. And _mine_.”

Starscream threw one leg over Ultra Magnus shoulders.   
Pressed one foot against his chest, the heel digging into the symbol.   
Red optics bore into blue. 

“You like them, don’t you?”

The Autobot twitched.  
The Seeker _purred_.

“You love them. I’ve seen you _staring_ , Magnus. You want to lick them like the naughty ‘bot you actually are. Don’t deny it- I won’t be _fooled_. So why don’t you lick them? Use your glossa to worship me before you move to other _very_ nice places.” 

Ultra Magnus opened his mouth to protest; the tip of the foot slipped inside, sharp and cold unlike the rest of Starscream’s body.   
He narrowed his optics.

Sucked on it. Felt the vibrations of the Seeker’s engines purring with approval.   
He bit down. It didn’t even dent the metal, but it gained him an appreciating shudder. 

The foot left his mouth- only for the heel to tilt up, pressing against his lips.

“Treat it like you would treat my spike,” was the order. 

The sound of whirring fans and hitching vents were loud now, the air heating up around them.  
Ultra Magnus met the burning optics with his own.

Licked the heel in a slow, deliberate movement.   
Starscream shuddered. Shoved the heel further into the mouth, purring as Magnus accepted it without a fuss.

He moved his foot back and forth.   
Mimicking what he promised would soon come, and Starscream was delighted as he saw Magnus’ optics narrow into mere slivers of arousal.

The heel was removed. 

Blue optics shuttered in surprise- then the leg was throw up to join the other, now one leg on each shoulder. 

Magnus grunted as he was tugged close harshly enough for his chin to bump against Starscream’s interfacing panel.

It clicked open.

The Seeker leered.

“Lick.”

Claws scraped down his cheek.  
Ultra Magnus leaned forward, his frown melting away at the first taste. 

His glossa barely touched the valve’s edge before Starscream’s vents hitched once more.   
Claws dug into his helmet, encouraging even as it sent pain signals through him.

“Inside,” Starscream hissed, legs twitching against Ultra Magnus’ shoulders. “ _Now_.”

The valve’s insides had already begun to lubricate.   
It had a tangy sweetness to it, and it clung to his glossa as he licked the walls.   
Dragged the tip across nodes, shivering as Starscream threw his head back with a moan.

Magnus’ mouth was pressed up against the valve.

He offlined his optics and _sucked_ , his own engine purring loud enough to cause vibrations.

Starscream let out a screech; the legs tensed, claws scraped viciously as hips rolled.   
Fragging himself against the tongue, even as a rush of lubricant filled Ultra Magnus’ mouth.

The screech faded into a whine. Melted into a moan of approval.

The clawing morphed into gentle petting and cooing.

“Such a good mech,” the Seeker purred, “gorgeous. So very, very good.” 

Ultra Magnus swallowed.  
Tilted his head into the touches, optics mere slivers as a small, oddly pleased smile graced his lips. 

He was pleased.

They both were.


End file.
